Alive!
by ywons54
Summary: This is a story on how I think Leyna should get together. A one-shot, but could turn into a multi-chap if people want it. Rated K plus because it's not to bad and I got an A plus on a test recently.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey, everybody! As shown above, I am Ywons54! I usually make fanfics for Young Justice, but that obsession is over. For now. On to PJO, KC, and HOO! This is a Leyna fic because once I found out that was a couple people were shipping, I fell in love with it. This is a one-shot, but I will either make it a multi-shot or do another Leyna story. Just PM me or review your wishes and they may be granted.**

**Valentine's Day**

**Reyna's POV**

Sigh. It was _that_ day again. I always wished I would be able to spend it as a couple with Jason, but that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. Being it was Valentine's Day, the now joined camps decided to have a dance.

Oh, yeah. The Roman and Greek camps were now one. Camp Olympus. It was located in Kansas because that is right in the middle of the United States, so it was right between both original camps. The Giant War has been over for six months and both camps had welcomed back the questers with open arms. Even that Valdez boy, though a few Romans, not including myself, still had a grudge against him for firing on Camp Jupiter when he first arrived.

Right now I was sitting on a bar stool by one of the juice bars set up for the dance. I was thinking that if Juno hadn't switched Jason and Percy, if we would have won the war. If she hadn't switched them, I might have been with Jason, but the world would have suffered greatly.

I had nothing against Piper. She was beautiful, kind, and caring, so I respected her. Right before the dance, though, she and Annabeth came to my villa and tied me to a chair, so they could do my hair, nails, slight make-up, _and_ pick out my outfit. So, right now I was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a bunny holding a machine gun on it and it also said **Give me the carrot! **in orange, jean capris that went just above my knees, black socks that matched my black ankle length boots, and a black denim jacket. My hair was in a simple side braid, my nails were an orange color, and my make-up was kept natural.

I was sipping on a mango-pineapple fruit juice and absently watching the other campers dance to Krewella's **Alive**.

_**Let's make this fleeting moment last forever**_

_**So, tell me what you're waiting for?**_

_**I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,**_

_**There's no regretting anymore.**_

_**It's worth the wait, even so far away.**_

_**I'm making the night mine until the day I die**_

I sighed again. I pushed my juice to the side and walked away from the party to my favorite spot in the new camp: The Garden of The Wine God. Putting Bacchus or Dionysus in the title would have been too confusing. I sit on a bench and look up at the moon through the grapevines above me.

_**No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate**_

_**You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind**_

_**All alone, just the beat inside my soul**_

_**Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold**_

_**In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.**_

_**I know what it feels like**_

I could still hear the music playing and started humming the tune.

"I never would have thought that the Praetor of New Rome and now New Olympus would have it in her to hum a song, let alone a pop music one."

I turned to see who had spoken only to see it was none other than Leo Valdez himself.

"Well, she thought she was alone," I retorted back.

He put his hands up in surrender," Wow, Jason was right when he said you had a sharp tongue, and a quick one at that."

He sat next to me and leaned back, so he could look up at the moon too.

_**Come on make me feel alive**_

_**Feel alive, feel alive**_

_**Feel alive, feel alive**_

_**Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive**_

_**Alive!**_

"Why are you here, Leo?"

"The same as you: blending back into the background."

"What makes you think I'm becoming part of the background?"

He looked at me and I could see the fire burning in his eyes, not a bad fire, but one like in a cozy cabin during the winter," Let's just say it's my intuition."

"Well, your intuition is wrong," I looked away from his and we lapsed into silence. We listened to the music in the distance.

_**All alone, just the beat inside my soul**_

_**Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold**_

_**In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.**_

_**I know what it feels like**_

_**Come on make me feel alive**_

_**Feel alive, feel alive**_

"I'm not wrong. You know it, I know it. We're both lonely. Why don't we be lonely together."

When he finished talking I looked back at him to find him looking at me, waiting for my reaction.

I smiled at him, a genuine smile," That would be nice. I would like that."

With that said he smiled also, not his usual goofy grin. This one was more serious. A real smile, not one that's part of a mask. The fire was still burning behind his eyes. It seemed to get bigger and brighter.

I hadn't even realized I was leaning into him or that he was leaning into me. That is, until our lips touched.

_**Feel alive, feel alive**_

_**Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive**_

_**Alive!**_

_**I know what it feels like**_

_**Come on make me feel alive**_

_**Feel alive, feel alive**_

My hands found their way to his dark curls while one of his hands cupped my cheek and the other was on the small of my back, keeping me close to him. I had never had a kiss with Jason, but for some reason, I knew that this kiss with Leo would never compare to anything with him. Leo moved his head to deepen the kiss and I let him.

We pulled apart because we ran out of oxygen and leaned our foreheads together.

"Do you want to continue?" Leo asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" I responded.

_**Feel alive, feel alive**_

_**Feel alive, feel alive**_

_**Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive**_

_**Alive! Feel alive!**_

**Narrator**

I don't want to get into too much detail, but I you can probably guess what happened from there. Leo and Reyna went to her bedroom in her villa and, well, you know. When they woke up they decided to become a couple. When the rest of the seven found out, they were shocked. Very shocked.

They lived happily ever after. Ya know. Until the next war.

**To be continued? **


End file.
